


The Grave Digger (SEELEY BOOTH)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Bones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous: Can you write a Booth/reader where the reader was taken and Booth and the squint squad have to find the reader before the reader’s killed and becomes another body on the Jeffersonian table? Angsty Booth is life.word count: 343warnings: kidnapping, being buried alive, angst, anger management issues, it’s really shitty





	

Agent Seeley Booth was furious, red faced, screaming, as he marched into the Jeffersonian.

He felt lost, unsure, and everyone could see it on his face as he marched up onto the platform without swiping his card. In a second his hands were wound in someone’s labcoat and as he spoke the face came into view.

It was Hodgins, quivering under Booth’s steely words, “You better find this son of a bitch before time runs out. He’s given us eight hours. Eight hours, do you understand? I’ve got a ring in my pocket and if I have to bury it, I’ll have to bury you.” The room was silent because they all knew he was right. Booth would kill for you, Booth would die for you. He loved you.

Booth let go of Hodgins and stepped back, straightening his suit before looking around to the rest of his team, staring at him. He knew that he had never lost his cool like that before but his hands were shaking and he was scared.

Booth was so scared because you were alone, buried, somewhere. He wasn’t with you, couldn’t find you, and didn’t have twelve millions dollars to save you. Your life, his life, was in the hands of the most brilliant people he’d ever known but then he was doubting. Before he knew it three hours had passed and he found himself in an office, looking at Sweets. Neither male spoke and then the door opened and Bones burst in. She said your name and then Booth stood, whirling around to look at his partner.

“We know the burial site.” He was there in a flash, running. that’s all Booth remembered, was running. He was running and they were digging and then you were there. Plucked from the ground, looking scared and small. Booth pushed past everyone and took you in his arms.

“Fuck,” He cursed, collapsing to the ground with you in his arms, “Fuck, I thought I lost you.” And you just cried, holding him, grounding yourself in his strong body.


End file.
